Baby Karen
by It's Me Bitch
Summary: After Karen throws yet another tantrum, Kristy decides to give her what she deserves.
1. Chapter 1: Karen's Tantrum

So hey everyone. This is Forever May. I am back by popular demand on a new account. So this is my new story. It's based off the series, the Baby Sitter's Club, the Little Sister books. It will have babying of a teenager, spanking, etc. Don't like, don't read.

Plot: Karen Brewer is now fifteen and a freshman in high school. She's been so bratty and awful she's living with her step-sister Kristy since neither of her parents can care for her. When Karen throws a tantrum, Kristy decides it's time to show her what she deserves.

By the way, as said Karen is now fifteen. Kristy is twenty one and is the coach of Stonybrook High's softball team. She is still friends with the girls of the Baby Sitter's Club however the club ended when the last members were seniors.

Karen stands at the mall looking through different tops. She hated having to go to the mall with her step-sister. It wasn't fair. She wanted to go by herself. Her eyes drifted to a necklace sitting on the jewelry table. She walks over and picks it up.

"Kristy!" She turns to her step-sister. Kristy sees the necklace and immediately shakes her head. "Why not?"

"Because Watson does not send me this money for you to buy jewelry. He sends it for clothes". Anger fills the fifteen year old girl.

"But I want it!" Karen whines. Kristy gives her a look, which Karen ignores. She throws herself onto the floor kicking her legs and screaming. "I WANT THE NECKLACE!" She cries out.

Kristy's face goes red from both embarrassment and anger. She's prided herself in having a good reputation. She graduated with decent grades in high school, graduated early from college and was now a softball coach for SHS. And now here was her fifteen year old step-sister throwing a temper tantrum.

She grabs Karen's arm and slapped her bottom. Karen instantly stopped. "Let's go. Now." She drags her sister out and makes her get in the car. Once they reach Kristy's apartment, she took her up to her room. "Stay in here! I am going to call Watson!" Karen does as told. Kristy slams the door and runs a hand through her hair. She then gets an idea.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2:  Things Are Gonna Be Differen

**Chapter 2: Things Are Gonna Be Different**

Karen sits in her room for what seems like forever. Kristy walks in and sits on her bed. "Listen up Karen; things are going to be different now. When you moved in here it was to correct your attitude. Your mom couldn't handle you, neither could Seth. And then my mom and Watson couldn't handle you. You've always been a spoiled brat. And you still act like a baby even though you are clearly a teenager. So if you act like a baby, you'll be treated as such."

"What are ya gonna do? Spank me?" Karen asks in a mocking tone.

Kristy's eyes narrow. "Oh yes, you will be spanked. But that's not all. You are going to be treated like a baby. That means, you'll be diapered, you'll sleep in a crib, you'll be spoon and bottle fed. Everything will be done for you. And you will speak like a baby." Karen's eyes go wide. "You want to act like a baby then you'll be treated as such. We'll do this for six months and then see where you are."

"Daddy will never let you get away with this!" Karen said. She may not live with him, but she was still a Daddy's girl, true and true.

"Oh but he is. And he called your mom. They think it's a great idea. They're even going to be paying for most of this." Kristy tells her. "And before you go there, you're still going to school. I'll be calling the nurse and make sure she knows about your situation." She leans in. "You asked for this Karen, so no complaining."

Karen sits there in shock. She tries her best to remain composure. "When will this start?" She asks. Surely Kristy couldn't start it right away.

"Well I asked my mom to get the diapers and other smaller details. Seth is working on a crib, high chair, changing table, all of that stuff (A/N: I don't know how many BSC fans remember but Seth is a carpenter). Your mom is going to make all of the clothes. We should have everything we need in a few days. So that's when we'll begin. However, today we will do the spanking. Pants down, underwear off."

Karen's eyes widen. She had been swatted over her jeans a few times over the years but had never had a bare bottom, over the knee spanking since she was five. "Hurry Karen. Do it yourself or I'll do it for you." Karen still didn't move. "Alright. That's it." Kristy pulls Karen over her lap and unzips her jeans. She throws them to the floor. Karen struggles as Kristy tries to take off the underwear, but Kristy swats her hands away. "Don't make this worse than it is." 

"Please Kristy!" Karen pleads. "I haven't been spanked bare since I was five!"

"Well then let's just consider this the beginning of your punishment." Kristy takes off the undies and puts them with the jeans. Kristy began to lay down the spanks, each one harder than the previous. She landed twenty swats to her bottom. By the end Karen was sobbing and her bottom resembled the red walls. Kristy put Karen so she was sitting on her lap. "There we go. Was that so bad?"

Karen doesn't respond. Her bottom felt like it was on fire. Kristy stroked the girl's hair. "Now, put on your panties and pants and then get in bed."

Three days passed. Karen went to school but told no one of her upcoming punishment. She was just glad she didn't attend the school that Karen taught at, rather the private school. That Saturday, though Karen's life changed. That day she was taken shopping by Mallory and Jessie. When she comes back with the two, Kristy smiles at her.

"Hey there KareBear!" Kristy coos. Karen cringes at the baby voice. "Come on Pumpkin. Let big sissy Kristy show you your new room." She takes the girl's hand and takes her to the room. She opens the door and Karen's eyes widen.

The walls are light pink, no longer the scarlet red that Karen had once selected. The rug was now white. Against the window was a large changing table with a pad on top. Under were a bunch of diapers, wipes, creams and other things. A white dresser was up against the wall. The handles for it were little rainbows, now matching the handles on the closet. A rocking chair was near the opposite window.

And then the crib. It was huge, larger than a normal baby crib. A mobile hung in front of it. Inside the crib was pink Carebear bedding. Stuffed animals were strewn about.

Karen looks at Claudia, then Mary Anne and then Stacy. All are smiling. Her eyes then go to her step-sister. A smile spreads across Kristy's face. "Now come on baby. Let's get you out of these big girl clothes." Kristy picks her up and carries her to the changing table. She lays Karen down and begins to undress her. Karen turns red and goes to cover her private area but Kristy stops her. "Now, now, babies aren't embarrassed. But babies also don't have hair down there. Mary Anne, please get me a razor." Mary Anne nods and goes out. She returns with a razor and wet soap. Kristy proceeds to shave off Karen's private area, her armpit hair and leg hair. By the end, Karen is crying. "Now, now don't cry little baby. It's okay."

Kristy grabs different items from under the changing table. She rubs some cream on Karen's bottom and then puts on the powder, a lot. It all feels weird against Karen's bottom. But then the soft diaper. It crinkled as Karen moved in it. Next Kristy grabbed a pink frilly dress from Karen's closet along with black Mary Janes and white tights. She put them onto Karen. For the finishing touches she put in a pink pacifier and tied a pink bonnet to Karen's head.

Kristy smiles and picks her up. She carries her over to the giant mirror hanging off the back of the door. Karen looks at herself. She looks like an oversized infant. She feels the tears well in her eyes. "Oh I think the baby's tired." Kristy coos.

"Maybe she needs a nap," Claudia says.

"Definitely." Kristy tucks her into the crib and spins the mobile. She leans down and pinches Karen's cheeks. "Goodnight baby Karen." She shuts off the light and walks out with the girls following.

"Okay, I admit that Karen is a brat, but Kristy isn't this going a bit far?" Mary Anne asks. "I mean, my dad babied me and I hated him for it."

"That's different Mary Anne. He didn't go this far and you weren't a brat. You were extremely well behaved. Karen on the other hand was spoiled her whole life." She lets out a sigh. "I truly blame Watson for all this."

"Andrew was spoiled too and he turned out just fine," Claudia points out.

"Yeah but he never was a brat. Karen was. And Watson and Lisa never did anything to really punish her. You know she hadn't been bare bottom spanked since she was five up until five days ago? I was bare bottom spanked up until I was eighteen!" Kristy tells them.

"Maybe this will be good for her," Stacey says. "And it'll be fun. We can dress her up in cute little outfits."

"And take her for walks through the park in that stroller Seth made," Claudia says clapping her hands. Kristy smiles.

"This will be so much fun."

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Back To The Basics

**Chapter 3: Back To The Basics**

Karen lays awake in her crib, thoughts swimming. How is she going to do this? Go to school and face her friends? After an hour the door opens and Kristy walks. She leans over the crib. "Oh the baby's awake!" She lifts up Karen and feels her diaper. "Dry. That's alright. I'm sure you'll have to go once you eats some num nums." Kristy carries her into the kitchen. Karen's eyes widen at the high chair as Kristy slides her into it. She ties the bib around her neck and then goes to the cabinets. She then returns with a jar of mashed peaches. She holds up a spoonful.

"Open up. Here comes the choo choo train. Woo woo!" Karen doesn't open. "Oh come on Karen, don't be stubborn. Open." Karen still refuses. Kristy lets out a sigh. "Look Karen, I'd hate to have spank you already." Karen lets out a sigh and opens her mouth. "Good girl." Kristy inserts the mush. Karen gags at the taste and Kristy uses the time to put in more food. She soon finishes and picks up Karen. She grabs a bottle and sticks the nipple into Karen's mouth, adjusting her so she could drink. "Oh that's my good girl." Kristy coos.

Karen stares at Kristy as she finishes the bottle. Once she's done, Kristy burps her and removes the bib. "Okay baby girl, okay. Why don't we go for a walk." 

"No!" Karen cries out. Kristy smiles.

"But a walk is good for babies." Kristy coos. She grabs the pacifier. "Now unless you're gonna use baby talk, pacifier goes in."

"I no wanna go for walk!" Karen tells her. Kristy shakes her head and puts the pacifier back in, clipping the leash part of it to Karen's dress. She goes to the closet and pulls out the carriage. It's an old fashioned one, the one where the baby can lay on their back and everyone can look in. Kristy sets Karen in.

She pushes her out the door and then leads her down the sidewalk. At first everyone just thought it was Kristy with another one of her charges. But as some drew closer they saw it was Karen. Some laugh while others question. Each question, Kristy told the story. Mostly everyone agreed.

Halfway into the walk Karen realizes that she wet her diaper. The sloshiness made her feel uncomfortable. Kristy notices her face but wanted to let Karen stew for a minute. She wanted to see if Karen would let her know. But nothing. So Kristy exclaims loudly "Does the baby have a wet diaper?" Karen turns red. "Let's go back." Kristy pushes the carriage back to the apartment and goes in. She carries Karen into the nursery and sets her down. She changes her into a new diaper. "Is that better?" 

Karen doesn't say anything at first. She just stares at Kristy. Then she begins to cry. She kicks her legs and wails. Kristy smiles at the outburst and grabs the pacifier. She puts it in Karen's mouth and picks her up. She slowly rocks her. Karen soon calms down, but is still whimpering. "Okay you've had quite a day. Big sissy Kristy will feed you some dinner, give you a bath and then bed time."

She carries Karen into the kitchen and straps her into the high chair. She ties the bib around her neck and fed her carrots, mashed potatoes and pureed chicken. After, she fed Karen a bottle and burped her. The whole time Karen was obedient. After she takes her into the bathroom and sets her down. She runs a bath and puts in bubbles. She then takes off Karen's dress, tights, diaper and shoes. She then sets her in.

"Kristy," Karen says as her sister tries to wash her. "Please. Stop. I'll behave. I'll be a good girl. Just don't do this." Kristy shakes her head and continues to wash Karen's body with a frog wash cloth.

"Karen, you have been misbehaving for years now. And I know that Mom and Watson let you get away with it but I'm not. You are going to be a baby." Karen pouts and Kristy smiles. She scrubs the shampoo in her hair. "Now shut your eyes and tip your head back so I can wash this shampoo out." Karen does as instructed and Kristy grabs the shower head, adjusting the nozzle and spraying it on Karen's head. Kristy then watches as Karen sits there. "Baby doesn't want to play in the bath?" Karen sets a hard ice cold glare to Kristy. She smiles and grabs a cute pink hooded robe. The hood on the robe was made to look like a frog. Kristy has Karen stands up and drains the tub. She dries Karen off and then puts the robe on her. She then carries her into the nursery.

She puts on a new diaper and then puts her in a footie sleeper. She ties her hair into pig tails and sticks the pacifier into her mouth. She tucks her into the crib and turns on the mobile. "Sweet dreams baby girl," Kristy coos pinching Karen's cheeks. She then walks out and shuts the door.

Karen's eyes go to the clock on the wall. It's only six thirty but she's exhausted. She shuts her eyes and drifts into a long sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: When Will You Learn?**

Kristy takes Karen home and puts her in her playpen. "You stay here." She instructs. "I have to go do some work." She grabs her laptop and sits. She begins to work.

Karen, on the other hand, was bored. Scattered about her playpen were babyish toys and dolls. She had enough. Between being humiliated at school and now being degraded to a diaper, she was done. Ms. Redford never put her mittens back on, so she used her hands to pull off her booties and grabs a hold of either side to stand up. She carefully tries to get out but fails, falling to the ground with a thud. However, she was shocked that the diaper broke her fall. Kristy looks up and sees.

"Oh no, did the baby fall?" She sets down the laptop and gets up. She walks over and picks up Karen. Karen slaps Kristy. Kristy's eyes widen.

"I am not a baby! I don't want this anymore you physocotic bitch!" Karen screeches. Kristy shakes her head and sits down.

"When will you learn Karen? I was gonna let your attempt at an escape slide but now after that little outburst no way." She slides off Karen's pants and once again moves the onesie up. She then removes the diaper and lays her over her knee. She lays down the smacks. The tears fall down Karen's face. "Are you **SMACK **gonna keep on misbehaving?" Kristy says while showering them down.

"N-No." Karen sobs. Kristy lands down a hard smack. "OW! KRISTY STOP IT!"

"No. Five more." She lands down five last ones. Karen is sobbing. Kristy sits her up on her lap. She takes Karen's face into her hands. "You are on punishment Karen. You are gonna be a baby. Don't fight it. If you keep this up your punishment will get much worse. And I know you don't think that's possible but it is." She squeezes Karen's cheeks together in her grip. "Understand?"

Karen nods. Kristy smiles and squeezes them harder. "Oh so cute." She coos. She redresses Karen and pats her bottom causing her to flinch. "Now, you're gonna eat, take a bath and then go to bed." Karen nods, clearly afraid of Kristy. Her bottom was sore. She was still getting used to bare bottom spankings and two in one day was hard on her. Kristy carries her into the kitchen and straps her into her high chair. She ties the bib around her neck.

After her food and bottle, Kristy takes Karen into her bathroom. She sets her in the tub once it's full and bathes her. Karen's bottom is still aching. She could barely stand to sit in the wooden high chair. Even with the pink padded stuff it still wasn't enough. Kristy can see the pain in Karen's face. She picks her up, drains the tub and dries her off. She takes her into the nursery and grabs the lotion. She sits down, putting Karen over her lap.

"What did I do now?" Karen shrieks. She couldn't possibly take another spanking. Kristy smiles.

"Shhhh. I'm just gonna put some lotion on. It'll loosen the pain Pumpkin." She squirts the lotion out and rubs it over Karen's bottom. The lotion feels nice to Karen and she feels herself calming down. She's then diapered and put in footie pajamas. Kristy tucks Karen into her crib. "Sweet dreams pumpkin." Kristy coos. She spins the mobile, shuts off the lights and walks out. Karen lays there. Despite the lotion, her bottom is still very sore.

Kristy sure knows how to hit. Karen isn't surprised though. Kristy's a jock. She's strong. Her father, who was probably stronger than Kristy, had never spanked her that hard though. Since she was five, she was spanked maybe eight times. But that was over her jeans and just a few swats. Afterwards her dad would cuddle with her and feel so awful for even laying a hand on his precious little angel.

Karen didn't know why she started acting out. She had been that way all her life but as she got older and she hit puberty, it got worse. While all of her friends were developing, she was far behind. So she took it out on her family. She was jealous of how beautiful Kristy was so she was evil to her. But that wasn't all of it. And it wasn't just being a teenager. It was more.

Now she's a baby. And she hates it. She hates the cooing and the diapers and spankings. She just wants to go back to being a regular teenage girl.

But now the food and formula is getting to her. She drifts off into sleep. The next morning she wakes up to find herself wet. She lets out a cry, realizing how much of a baby she is becoming. Kristy walks in. "Oh good morning to you too baby!" She coos. She picks her up. "What's wrong Pumpkin?" She feels her pajamas. "Oh you're wet! So so wet!" Kristy carries her over and lays her down. She takes off the diaper and puts on some diaper cream, powder and then a fresh diaper. She then dresses Karen in a white onesie that says "Pumpkin" and shorts that snapped at the crotch and showed off the girl's diaper. She then puts on pink booties and mittens. She picks her up and carries her downstairs.

After breakfast, Kristy puts in her pacifier and takes her out to the car. Once they reach the school, Kristy brings her into the nurse's office. Ms. Redford is standing there. "Is she ready?" She asks.

"Yup," Kristy replies. She puts Karen into her carriage and grabs her cheek, pinching it. "You be good." She kisses Karen's forehead and walks out. Ms. Redford brings her to her first class. As she's doing her work, Karen feels herself go.

And not number one. She looks at Ms. Redford. She gives Karen a knowing smile but says nothing. Karen squirms uncomfortably. She knows what Ms. Redford wants her to do. So much for liking her. The smell is beginning to spread and pretty soon she hears the first comment.

"Ewww! Who cut the cheese?"

Karen turns bright red. Everyone turns to her and begins laughing. Karen begins to cry. She looks at Ms. Redford who simply picks her up and puts her in the carriage. She pushes her out and takes her to the nurse's office. She takes out the changing pad and sets it down. She changes Karen's diaper. Karen just looks up at her with pure disgust.

(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.)


	5. Chapter 5: When Will You Learn?

**Chapter 5: When Will You Learn?**

Kristy takes Karen home and puts her in her playpen. "You stay here." She instructs. "I have to go do some work." She grabs her laptop and sits. She begins to work.

Karen, on the other hand, was bored. Scattered about her playpen were babyish toys and dolls. She had enough. Between being humiliated at school and now being degraded to a diaper, she was done. Ms. Redford never put her mittens back on, so she used her hands to pull off her booties and grabs a hold of either side to stand up. She carefully tries to get out but fails, falling to the ground with a thud. However, she was shocked that the diaper broke her fall. Kristy looks up and sees.

"Oh no, did the baby fall?" She sets down the laptop and gets up. She walks over and picks up Karen. Karen slaps Kristy. Kristy's eyes widen.

"I am not a baby! I don't want this anymore you physocotic bitch!" Karen screeches. Kristy shakes her head and sits down.

"When will you learn Karen? I was gonna let your attempt at an escape slide but now after that little outburst no way." She slides off Karen's pants and once again moves the onesie up. She then removes the diaper and lays her over her knee. She lays down the smacks. The tears fall down Karen's face. "Are you **SMACK **gonna keep on misbehaving?" Kristy says while showering them down.

"N-No." Karen sobs. Kristy lands down a hard smack. "OW! KRISTY STOP IT!"

"No. Five more." She lands down five last ones. Karen is sobbing. Kristy sits her up on her lap. She takes Karen's face into her hands. "You are on punishment Karen. You are gonna be a baby. Don't fight it. If you keep this up your punishment will get much worse. And I know you don't think that's possible but it is." She squeezes Karen's cheeks together in her grip. "Understand?"

Karen nods. Kristy smiles and squeezes them harder. "Oh so cute." She coos. She redresses Karen and pats her bottom causing her to flinch. "Now, you're gonna eat, take a bath and then go to bed." Karen nods, clearly afraid of Kristy. Her bottom was sore. She was still getting used to bare bottom spankings and two in one day was hard on her. Kristy carries her into the kitchen and straps her into her high chair. She ties the bib around her neck.

After her food and bottle, Kristy takes Karen into her bathroom. She sets her in the tub once it's full and bathes her. Karen's bottom is still aching. She could barely stand to sit in the wooden high chair. Even with the pink padded stuff it still wasn't enough. Kristy can see the pain in Karen's face. She picks her up, drains the tub and dries her off. She takes her into the nursery and grabs the lotion. She sits down, putting Karen over her lap.

"What did I do now?" Karen shrieks. She couldn't possibly take another spanking. Kristy smiles.

"Shhhh. I'm just gonna put some lotion on. It'll loosen the pain Pumpkin." She squirts the lotion out and rubs it over Karen's bottom. The lotion feels nice to Karen and she feels herself calming down. She's then diapered and put in footie pajamas. Kristy tucks Karen into her crib. "Sweet dreams pumpkin." Kristy coos. She spins the mobile, shuts off the lights and walks out. Karen lays there. Despite the lotion, her bottom is still very sore.

Kristy sure knows how to hit. Karen isn't surprised though. Kristy's a jock. She's strong. Her father, who was probably stronger than Kristy, had never spanked her that hard though. Since she was five, she was spanked maybe eight times. But that was over her jeans and just a few swats. Afterwards her dad would cuddle with her and feel so awful for even laying a hand on his precious little angel.

Karen didn't know why she started acting out. She had been that way all her life but as she got older and she hit puberty, it got worse. While all of her friends were developing, she was far behind. So she took it out on her family. She was jealous of how beautiful Kristy was so she was evil to her. But that wasn't all of it. And it wasn't just being a teenager. It was more.

Now she's a baby. And she hates it. She hates the cooing and the diapers and spankings. She just wants to go back to being a regular teenage girl.

But now the food and formula is getting to her. She drifts off into sleep. The next morning she wakes up to find herself wet. She lets out a cry, realizing how much of a baby she is becoming. Kristy walks in. "Oh good morning to you too baby!" She coos. She picks her up. "What's wrong Pumpkin?" She feels her pajamas. "Oh you're wet! So so wet!" Kristy carries her over and lays her down. She takes off the diaper and puts on some diaper cream, powder and then a fresh diaper. She then dresses Karen in a white onesie that says "Pumpkin" and shorts that snapped at the crotch and showed off the girl's diaper. She then puts on pink booties and mittens. She picks her up and carries her downstairs.

After breakfast, Kristy puts in her pacifier and takes her out to the car. Once they reach the school, Kristy brings her into the nurse's office. Ms. Redford is standing there. "Is she ready?" She asks.

"Yup," Kristy replies. She puts Karen into her carriage and grabs her cheek, pinching it. "You be good." She kisses Karen's forehead and walks out. Ms. Redford brings her to her first class. As she's doing her work, Karen feels herself go.

And not number one. She looks at Ms. Redford. She gives Karen a knowing smile but says nothing. Karen squirms uncomfortably. She knows what Ms. Redford wants her to do. So much for liking her. The smell is beginning to spread and pretty soon she hears the first comment.

"Ewww! Who cut the cheese?"

Karen turns bright red. Everyone turns to her and begins laughing. Karen begins to cry. She looks at Ms. Redford who simply picks her up and puts her in the carriage. She pushes her out and takes her to the nurse's office. She takes out the changing pad and sets it down. She changes Karen's diaper. Karen just looks up at her with pure disgust.

(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.)


End file.
